nothingherethatsspecialfandomcom-20200213-history
Shane Forster
Shane Forster, better known by his stagename Sforster123 is a world renowned wiki tycoon. He has made many great wikis, all with large amounts of traffic each day. He is also known for being very open about sysops and blocks. He in engaged in an on-again, off-again romance with Sannse, a mysterious woman from a distant land, whom appears to be very impressed by Shane's cool composure and mature, intelligent attitude. He is due to release his debut album, "MY WIKI WAS STOLEN!!!111!!" sometime in 2012. Early life Shane was born in the hull of a cargo ship. This is evident based on his erratic yet amusing behaviour. His father spent 25 years in Guantanamo Bay for stealing Obama's car battery. His mother on the other hand never got to see Shane too often as she was too busy engaging in activities with . Shane was educated in the finest schools around, and was fluent in 6 languages, including Korean and Klingon. His greatest skill, however, was in his wonderful oratory and debating, and he led his school to national debate championships, where Shane's well-crafted words and deep understanding of the subject remain the stuff of legend to today. Unfortunately, his promising future as a master debater was cut tragically short by that freak elephant-and-trampoline related accident. Obsession with heroes The day Shane wandered into England, he ended up watching superheroes on TV. He tried to emulate them but the town drunk told him he was more likely to kill himself. Shane then ran away from the drunk, convinced that it made him super. In 2011, he discovered MS-DOS and visited Wikia. He thought instead of a superhero, he could be a superadmin and rule the world. Unfortunately, nobody cared. This chronic obsession is also to blame for Shane's inability to get a girlfriend, as signalled by his fragments of text and stalking of celebrities. Career Upon his discovery of Wikia, he learnt a harsh truth, which is namely that he was annoying and that he had no friends. He never let hardship get in the way of his career, and built his own wiki, sims3pets.wikia.com, which is one of the most productive sites on Wikia to this day. Secret documents show it getting an astounding 22 visits a day in some instances. Return to Preschool Sone time later, he decided that he had enough of Wikia and left to return to his previous activities. A few months after, he returned to discover his wiki was stolen, and he panicked like the n00b he is. He eventually got his wiki back however, and restarted his admin training course, which several people joined for the purpose of giving him hope delusions that he may actually be the very best, like no one ever was one day. Return to the limelight Realising that his hopes and dreams were nothing but embarassment, Shane closed his wiki down and moved onto bigger and better things. It was rumoured that he had to deal with family problems although an investigative reporter for the Financial Times newspaper spotted him in Cancun begging for money which he would only spend in a strip club. He was later extradited back to England where he tried to enrol into BRIT School, where he was expelled immediately for his beliefs in communism and that he thought he could marry every attractive girl just because he values himself as a celebrity. He gained a reputation that day and is almost on-par with Justin Bieber in terms of popularity and friends. Category:n00bs Category:Gangsta rappers Category:Inspirational figures